fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Chrom
Chrom (クロム Kuromu) is the main protagonist of Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Tomokazu Sugita.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/index.html He is voiced by Matthew Mercer in the English version. Profile Chrom is the prince of the Halidom of Ylisse and the descendant of the Hero King, Marth. He is also the captain of Ylisse's vigilante force, the Shepherds, wielding the sword Falchion. He is the brother of Lissa and Emmeryn, the father of Lucina and the uncle of Owain. His birthday is May 27th. He leads his Shepherds force to protect the peace when the neighboring nation of Plegia begins acting suspiciously. He has a strong sense of justice and is a crucial member of his squad. He breaks the most things during army practice. In Game Base Stats | Lord |1 |20 |7 |1 |8 |8 |5 |7 |1 |6 | Dual Strike+ | Sword - E | Falchion Rapier Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |85% |60% |10% |60% |60% |70% |45% |25% |} Supports Romantic Supports *Sumia *Maribelle *Sully *Olivia *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Lissa *Frederick *Vaike *Gaius *Lucina *Any of Chrom's other children Marriage If Chrom is not married by chapter 12, he will be automatically married to the female with the highest support level with him, except for Lissa. If he has equal support levels with all the females, he will marry one of them anyway with the priority being: #Sumia #Maribelle #Sully #Olivia #The Avatar If Chrom has not made any supports with any female units before the end of chapter 11 or all the candidates are dead/married to someone else, he will marry a generic village girl. Chrom can pass down the skills Aether and Rightful King to his potential children: Lucina and any of his other daughters (Cynthia, Kjelle) inherit Aether while any of his sons (Brady, Inigo, Morgan) would inherit Rightful King. Class Sets *Lord - Promotes to Great Lord *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Demon Fighter - Requires Demon Fighter Scroll Quotes Event Tile Quotes *"Huh? Did someone drop this?" (Item) *"A leader must never rest, never surrender,and most of all never stop learning..." (Exp) *''"I got some quick training in. A leader should always be at the top of his game." (Weapon Exp) Level Up Quotes *"No one can stop me now!" (6-7 stat ups) *"I can feel a huge difference!" (4-5 stat ups) *"My strength comes from diligence." (2-3 stat ups) *"Well, that was underwhelming..." (1 stat up) Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Are you ready?" *"It's alright." *"As one!" *"Stay with us." *"On my mark." *"Stay focused." Dual Strike *"Have another!" *"We're not done yet!" *"My turn!" *"Face me!" Support Block *"Hold on, I'm coming!" *"Think again!" Defeated Enemy *"Good!" *"Right." *"Finished?" *"Well fought." Partner Defeats Enemy *"Thanks, friend!" When Healed *"Thank you." Critical Hit *"Your end has come!" *"Now I'm angry!" *"Anything can change!" Gallery File:Krom Artwork 2.png|Chrom's other official artwork. File:Krom Portrait.png|Chrom's portrait facing right in ''Awakening. chromfacingleft.jpg|Chrom's portrait facing left File:KromConfession3.png|Chrom confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Chrom confession.jpg|Chrom's fullsized confession image. File:Chom vs Fauder.png|Chrom fighting Validar. File:KromLucinahug.jpg|Father and daughter reunited. File:Kakusei-interlude.jpg|Gimle killing Chrom in the Avatar's body. File:Chrom Beach DLC.png|Chrom in the Summer of Bonds DLC episode. File:Chrom's wedding.jpg|Chrom's Wedding File:Chrom and Lucina.jpg|Chrom and his child File:Chromafterthebattle.jpg|Chrom in the ending File:Chromending.jpg|Chrom in the ending File:Chrom concept.jpg|Chrom concept art File:Chrom Great Lord.jpg|Chrom Great Lord concept art File:Chrom Face.jpg|Chrom concept art ChromMarth.jpg|Concept art of Chrom and "Marth" File:Chrom Master Lord FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Chrom as a Great Lord. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters